


Yes, I also miss our talks

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Connor hasn't seen Evan in a few years.He runs into him at the library, and damn, he's kind of hot.





	Yes, I also miss our talks

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com!:  
> Your OTP were separated as kids/teenagers but are eventually reunited as adults and the first thing they both think is “oh no they’re hot.”

Connor couldn't stand the quietness of his dorm anymore. His roommate had yet to move into his dorm with him. Connor showed up a 2 days before classes started, desperate to get away from his family. They hadn't said anything when they left, hardly even a goodbye. Connor didn't care, though. 

Connor stood up from his bed. He grabbed his bag, phone and headphones before walking out the door. He wasn't sure where he was going, but anywhere is better than his dorm. He plugged his headphones and shoved them into his ears, putting it on shuffle. After 10 minutes of walking, he turned up at the library. He shrugged and walked inside.

The librarian looked up at him, who looked like a college student herself. Her smile faltered when she caught sight of Connor clad in all black and music blasting in his ears. She visibly recoiled, but Connor was used to it, and didn't blame her.

He had anger issues, and no matter what his parents ignored his pleas for help. Connor eventually gave up in asking and closed himself off. His anger issues got worse progressively and no one knew how to calm him down. Well, one person did.

Evan Hansen. 

Connor hated to admit it, but he had a soft spot for the shy boy. Evan didn't fix his anger problems, but he did help to control them more. He knew how to calm Connor down when they came in full swing, and Connor knew how to do the same for Evan during his panic attacks.

Evan moved away during Connors junior year. Connor had his number, but every time he tried to contact it, the call or text wouldn't go through. He figured he could check social media, but Connor didn't think Evan would have any. He assumed that if he was supposed to see Evan again, the universe would make it happen. He didn't have much hope in the universe, though.

Connor walked over to one of the two person tables in the corner. He didn't look up to see if anyone was sitting there, just plopping down. He puts his bag onto the table in front of him and looks down at his phone.

Connor sat on his phone, scrolling through his Instagram feed. He didn't even notice another person actually was sitting across from him until they let out a small sneeze. Connor looked up to say bless you, but stopped.

No fucking way.

Evan Hansen sat across from him, and shit.

He was hot.

Connor always thought Evan was cute and he didn't look much different from when Connor last saw him, except more mature. And damn, mature was a good look on him.

Evan made eye contact with Connor and his eyes widened.

"Connor?" Evan stumbled out. Connor yanks out his headphones and pauses his music.

"Uh, yeah. It's me. Hey Evan." Connor smiled at him, Evan returning the smile.

"Connor! Hey, I missed you." Evan admitted.

"Yeah, Ev. I've missed you too. I've tried to call you and text you, but it never goes through." Connor tells him. Evan blushes with embarrassment. 

"Uh, my number was changed. I forgot to give you the new one. I'm really sorry." Evan gulped, avoiding eye contact.

"It's fine, Ev. Don't worry about it." Connor gave him a reassuring smile. Evan returned it, and they fell into silence. Evan kept glancing at Connor, and then blushing and turning away from Connor returned his gaze.

"Damn." Evan mumbled.

"What was that?" Connor looked up at Evan. Evan blushes even harder, if it was possible.

"Nothing. It was, uh, nothing." Evan said

"If I heard correctly, you said "damn"". Connor smirked at him.

"It's just that. You look good... yeah." Evan trailed off.

"You look good too Evan." Connor tells him. "Like, really good."

Evan gives him a shy smile and starts to fidget with his hands.

"So," Connor started. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm going to the college here. I'm studying Environmental science. What about you?" Connor had a feeling that Evan's major would have to do with trees, since Evan used to talk about them a lot.

"I'm studying art." Connor smiles at Evan once again.

"That's great, Connor. You've always been an amazing artist." Evan returns the smile. Connor stills sees a hint of a blush on his cheeks, even though he stopped blushing a few minutes ago.

"Do you want to go out with me? Like, get coffee, or something?" Connor blurts out. Evan looks startled, and Connor almost takes it back. Almost.

"Like, a d-date?"

"Yeah. A date." 

"Yes. Oh my god, yes." Evan breaks out into a grin, and Connor returns it.

"Alright, let's go." Connor stands up and grabs his bag off the table and waits for Evan to get up too.

"Oh, right now?" Evan asks, standing up. 

"Yeah, why not." Connor shrugs, and they walk out of the library. Connor doesn't spare a glance at the librarian from early, but feels her eyes on him.

Connor wasn't exactly expecting Evan to say yes, so he wasn't sure where to go. He stands and thinks for a minute, before coming up with an idea.

"Want Ice Cream?" Connor turns to Evan, who is standing hesitantly next to him. Evan looks up at Connor and nods.

Connor looks for an Ice Cream place within walking distance, and finds one that's 10 minutes away. They start to walk there, making small talk. 

They end up outside a small Ice Cream shop called À La Mode. They walk in, Connor holding the door for Evan, and Evan mumbles a thank you.

They order their Ice Cream, and sit down at a small table inside. Evan licks his Ice Cream cone, licking around the sides as some of the Ice Cream melts. Connor tries not to stare at him, but fails miserably.

"What?" Evan asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Connor is snapped out of his daze. 

"You're staring." Evan points out.

Connor blushes at this. "Sorry, Ev."

"It's fine. I don't, um, I don't mind." 

Connor looks at the boy sitting across from him with a sudden urge to kiss him. Connor decides not to, incase he scares him off. Instead, Connor grabs the other boys hand and squeezes it gently.

They finish their Ice Cream and Evan let go of his hand, Connor missing the warmth. They stand up and walk out of the shop. They walk in silence, and at one point Evan grabs Connors hand again.

"Where to now?" Connor asked him.

"It's getting kind of late." Evan points out. He was right, the sun was starting to set.

"I'll walk you to your dorm, yeah?" Evan nods his head in agreement and leads them to his dorm room.

When they get there, the two stand awkwardly outside. They look at each other with slight smiles on their faces. Connor leans over to Evan, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Evan blushes, giggling at the contact, which makes Connor smile even wider than before.

"Can I have your number?" Connor asks him. Evan takes his phone out and unlocks it, silently handing it to Connor. He types in his number, deciding against putting a heart next to his name. He saves the contact and hands it to Evan, then giving Evan his phone so he can do the same.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Evan asks him. Connor nods, giving him another small smile.

"Bye, Ev." Connor lets go of his hand and gives him another kiss on the cheek. Evan turns his head last minute, capturing their lips.

Evan's lips are smooth, compared to Connors slightly chapped lips. Connor moves closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist. Evan wraps his arms around Connors neck, pressing himself into Connor more.

Connor pulls away before they can get too distracted. Evan reaches up and brushes a piece of Connors hair out of his face. Connor smiles, pressing a kiss to Evan's nose. Evan pulls Connor closer again, but to hug him this time. They hug for a few seconds before Evan pulls away completely.

"Bye Connor." Evan opens the door to his dorm room and steps in, waving goodbye as he closes the door. Connor walks around from the door with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time. He gets back to his dorm and sees a text on his phone.

from: Evan<3  
So, do you want to go out again sometime?

Connor smiles at both the text and the heart that Evan put next to his name.

to: Evan<3  
of course. tomorrow?

from: Evan<3  
Yes. Is 11:30 okay? We can get lunch. If you want, of course.

to: Evan<3  
wouldn't miss it for the world. i'll meet you at your dorm.

from: Evan<3  
See you then. <3

Connor smiles at his phone, setting it down and letting out a sigh of happiness. This was the first good day he's had in forever. Connor couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

God, he was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> well, here we are. i honestly have nothing better to do with my life.  
> this started out as a lams prom au, and then it slowly progressed into this. i genuinely have no idea how. oOPS  
> i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
